The tears of my soul
by AletwilighterForever
Summary: Bella y Rosalie conocidas mundialmente como las hermanas Hale pero no siempre fue así, que sucede si vuelven a aparecer los fantasmas de un viejo pasado, Cuando tenían 15 años dejaron Forks con el corazón roto y siendo la burla de todos, pero han vuelto 3 años después por su último año de instituto a demostrar que no son las mismas niñas de las que solían burlarse…
1. DISCLAIMER

Bella y Rosalie conocidas mundialmente como las hermanas Hale pero no siempre fue así, que sucede si vuelven a aparecer los fantasmas de un viejo pasado torturoso, Cuando tenían 15 años dejaron Forks con el corazón roto y siendo la burla de todos pero han vuelto 3 años después por su último año de instituto a demostrar que no son las mismas niñas de las que solían burlarse…a auqellas personas que las humillaron y aquellas que jugaron con ellas.

ACLARO NO SOY DUEÑA DE CREPÚSCULO LA TRAMA ES LA ÚNICA QUE ME PERTENECE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN TENGO PENSADO PASARLA AL INGLÉS DE IGUAL MANERA Y PUEDE QUE AL FRANCÉS TAMBIÉN PERO DEPENDE DE MIS ESTUDIOS CON ESTÁ LENGUA… ACEPTO SUGUERENCIAS Y CRITICAS ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN SI LES GUSTA HAGANMELO SABER PONGO ESTO AL PRINCIPIO DE LA HISTORIA YA QUE SUELO OLVIDARLO AL PONERLO EN CADA CAPÍTULO ESPERO SU APROBACIÓN GRACIAS...

ATTE: Ale


	2. La última vez

Fue la última vez…

* * *

_Un corazón roto nunca vuelve a palpitar de la misma forma, por mucho que nos empeñemos en demostrar lo contrario._  
_~George Pellicer~_

ROSALIE POV

— Bella — Ya me a mi hermana a través de las escaleras hoy era nuestro baile de graduación de la secundaria y entraríamos a al instituto en cuanto terminaran las vacaciones, Bella y yo a pesar de ser "gemelas" no nos parecíamos mucho ella tenía un hermoso cabello chocolate que caía en rizos suaves pero solo si se dedicaba a arreglase como era debido yo era rubia y tenía en color de ojos de mamá a diferencia de ella que tenía un combinación entre el chocolate de papá y el verde azulado de mamá ambos éramos algo regordetas pero quién diría que a pesar de ser así ambas teníamos la oportunidad de ir al baile en compañía de de Emmett y Edward Cullen los chicos más populares de la secundaria nos lo habían pedido a mi hermana y a mí y como ambas estábamos realmente enamoradas habíamos aceptado aún seguíamos sin entender como había sucedido ya que ambas pensábamos que estaban muy enamorados de sus novias Irina y Tanya Denali las populares y zorras del instituto aunque tal vez se habían cansado de ese par de "damas" como se suelen llamar ante todos.

— Ya estoy lista Rosie… — Bella bajo vestida con un vestido azul pálido que resaltaba su piel, su vestido era hasta la rodilla, mientras que el mío era un poco más corto y de color purpura ambas habíamos quedado con los chicos de vernos en el baile de graduación en las canchas para entrar los cuanto juntos al salón ya que cada persona iría por su lado, ambas subimos al viejo camión oxidado de color rojo que nos había regalado Charlie al cumplir 15.  
Charlie y Reneé se había divorciado cuando éramos pequeñas Reneé nos había llevado consigo a Arizona, cuando ambas teníamos 10 Reneé conoció a Phil un jugador de beisbol profesional ambos se casaron pero como Phil viajaba mucho decidimos ir a vivir con Charlie, para que ambos pasaran tiempo juntos al entrar a la secundaria ambas habíamos sido víctimas de las hermanas Denali y sus "amigas" Jessica Stanly y Lauren Mallory así había sido toda la secundaria hasta que todo cambio cuando los Cullen nos invitaron al baile ellas dejaron de molestarnos y no podíamos ser más felices ellas ya no nos molestan o al menos no como lo solían hacer y ahora ambas estábamos con los mejores chicos de la secundaria.

— Estaciona aquí Rose — Me dijo Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos — Vamos a las canchas a encontrarnos con los chicos para entrar — Yo solo pude asentir tenía un extraño presentimiento que no podía entender aún sentía que algo sucedería aunque no tenía idea de que era — Mira hay están — ambas bajamos de la camioneta y corrimos así ellos cuando llegamos a ellos y nos vieron pude notar algo raro en sus rostros y Bella también lo había notado ya que volteo a mi cuando estaba a punto de preguntar que sucedía una voz nos sobresalto a ambas…

—Miren quienes están aquí si son las hermanitas Hale…. O debería decir Ballenas, si creo que sería el termino más adecuado para ustedes par…— Era Tanya la que había hablado y detrás de ella venían su hermana y sus amigas Bella y yo estábamos confundidas pero no obstante estaba furiosa más que nada porque a pesar de la oscuridad pude ver los ojos llorosos de Bella

—Que quieres Denali sigues ardía o ¿qué? — Le pregunte con desdén nadie hacia llorar a Bella — Que es lo que quieres —

—Vamos Hale es que no puedo creer que hayan sido tan estúpidas para creer que Ellos saldrían con ustedes y mucho más invitarlas al baile uno de los más importantes que hay — añadió esta vez Irina mientras señalaba a Edward y Emmett que tenían la cabeza gacha…

— ¿Qu…qué quieren decir — pregunto Bella a los chicos sollozando un poco

—Bueno es que si que son estúpidas por algo son hermanas ¿no? Solo veíamos a darles un pequeño regalito — Y esto fue lo último que dijo antes de que nos lanzaran una mezcla viscosa de color rojo cubriéndonos completamente fue cuando me percate de que no estábamos solo nosotros como había pensado si no que estaba toda la secundaria burlándose de nosotras Bella y yo corrimos no sin antes dar una última mirada a las risas que nos dirigían Tanya e Irina en compañía de sus amigas que seguían riendo… mientras nos iban persiguiendo con globos de pintura esta vez

—Rosalie la camioneta! — Me grito Bella eh inmediatamente me vi como Connor el novio de Jessica se alejaba con ella dejándonos a Bella y a mi sin nada para huir —Sígueme se cómo llegar a casa por el bosque y nos dejaran de seguir— Dijo Bella ambas corrimos por una buena parte del bosque hasta que empezó a hacer frío

— ¿Cuánto falta Bella? — No sabía cuánto tiempo habíamos estado caminado o corriendo solo sé que ya era tarde y por el frío que hacia… ambas llevábamos solo el vestido nuestros abrigos se habían quedado en la camioneta, estábamos cubiertas de pintura fresca además de las hojas y la tierra del bosque que se pegaba a nosotras…

—Ya vamos a llegar solo un poco más Rose, pronto estaremos en casa—. Me sorprendió el tono frío que uso Bella ya que yo era la más fuerte de las dos pero sabía que Bella estaba tan destrozada como lo estaba yo no volvimos a decir más el resto del camino, cuando yo estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo si faltaba mucho Bella hablo — Ya llegamos — Solo vi al frente y era verdad estábamos afuera de la casa la Patrulla de Charlie aún no estaba allí gracias a dios, pero si estaba nuestra vieja camioneta, no me sorprendía nadie quería problemas con el jefe de policía de Forks. Me adelante a abrir la puerta, solo para ver de reojo el reloj me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando vi la hora era la 1:30am y Bella y yo habíamos salido a las 8 al parecer habíamos caminado entre tres y cuatro horas por todo el bosque…..En estos momentos agradecía que Charlie nos hubiera avisado que llegaría tarde de la jefatura cada una subió a su cuarto cuando me encontré finalmente bañada y cambiada fue al cuarto de Bella toqué pero no respondió en cuanto entre la vi tirara en su cama conteniendo las lagrimas me acerque a ella y la abrase en cuando vio que era yo se soltó a llorar..

— ¿Por qué Rose? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les hicimos?

—No lo sé Bella pero yo…yo no puedo con esto—Dije mientras me ponía a llorar igual que ella

—Hay que volver con mamá hablar con ella y decirle que queremos regresar ella y Charlie lo entenderán por favor….Vámonos Rose— Me rogo yo solo pude aceptar me sentía igual que ella y lo peor era que ambas nos habíamos enamorado de verdad sabía que esto iba a ser difícil de olvidar pero también sabía que lo lograríamos, como si Bella supiera lo que estaba pensando volteo a verme

—Lo superaremos—Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas yo la imite y solo asentí….

BELLAPOV

—Mi corazón se había roto al ver que Edward y Emmett solo nos habían utilizado para ayudar a sus novias burlarse de nosotras pero lo que más me dolía era que Rosalie y yo nos habíamos enamorado al día siguiente después de hablar con Reneé que se emociono cuando lo supo aceptando que volviéramos pero no sin antes sospechar esa misma tarde después de hablar con Charlie nos llevo al aeropuerto ya que le dimos el pretexto de que queríamos ver lo antes posible porque la extrañábamos y esa misma noche nosotras ya volábamos camino a Florida que era ahora el nuevo hogar de Reneé y Phil…


	3. Malas noticias

Noticias nada agradables

* * *

_"Las dificultades se nos revelan, pues, como etapas positivas de la vida, ya que son ellas las que nos permiten llegar a la felicidad."_  
_~Jorge Bucay~_

BELLA POV

—No podía creer como había cambiado mi vida y la de Rosalie en tan poco tiempo, habían pasado exactamente 3 años desde que habíamos dejado Forks y ahora volveríamos ahí después de no habernos acercado ni siquiera a ver a Charlie, pero si volvíamos ahora no era por trabajo si no por trabajo, si aunque suene extraño ahora era trabajo porque al llegar a Phoenix le habíamos contado todo a Reneé ella nos ayudo a bajar los kilos que teníamos de más hasta que terminamos pareciendo modelos nos tomo un año adelgazar pero valió la pena ya que si en ese entonces parecíamos modelos ahora lo éramos quién imaginar que las hermanas Hale, aquellas a las que una vez humillaron iban a ser ahora de las mejores modelos y cantantes mejor pagadas nadie se lo imaginaria, incluso a mi aún me cuesta creerlo, después de que hayan pasado exactamente dos años de que nos convertimos en modelos y cantantes aún no nos lográbamos acostumbrar a la fama definitivamente el haber tomado la decisión de vivir con Reneé cambio nuestra vida ahora Rose y yo habíamos conocido a Jasper el hijo de Phil que era de nuestra misma edad además de conocer a la vez Alice que en compañía de ella éramos las mejores amigas claro además de que ella era la querida novia de nuestro hermanito al cuál adorábamos locamente justo ahora nos encontrábamos en Gossip Tv, un programa de televisión en Seattle estábamos cada vez más cerca de Forks y de nuestro pasado habíamos decidido terminar nuestro último año de instituto aquí y para eso Jasper y Alice nos habían acompañado con el a fan de no dejarnos enfrentar al pasado solas eso era algo de lo cuál y Rose y yo estábamos agradecidas ahora veníamos a Seattle para un programa de chismes dirigido por Sara Densel una gran "periodista" como ella se hacía llamar estábamos a punto de contar como nos convertimos en lo que ahora somos lo cuál iba ser difícil para Rose y para mi…

—Bella, ya llegamos— Me llamo mi hermana Rose sobresaltándome —

— ¿Estás bien? — Me llamo está vez Alice

—Si lo siento estaba perdida en mis pensamientos recordaba un poco el pasado…— Todos me miraron preocupados a pesar de que había cambiado no podía evitar el considerar que habría sido de _ellos_

—Tranquila Bells nada ni nadie cambiara lo que hemos logrado me dijo Rose mientras nos aprobábamos el cinturón de nuestro Jet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Y bien chicas, me alegro de que hayan aceptado mi invitación a mi programa, así que les quiero preguntar algo ¿les molestaría cantar una de sus nuevas canciones antes de empezar la entrevista?

—Por supuesto que no Sara — Contesto Rose por mí, ambas nos levantamos y acercamos a los micrófonos que había para cantar una de las canciones que preparamos está noche los aplausos no se hicieron esperar —Está es una canción que compusimos mi hermana y yo la siguiente la escribí yo y ella me acompañara con la música y coros como yo lo haré con ella en el momento de cerrar espero que les guste…

— La canción se llama ''ESTES DONDE ESTES'' — Grite emocionada por el micrófono mientras la banda se preparaba para tocar Rose y yo nos pusimos en el centro del escenario y empezamos a observar a todos los que estaban en las filas del programa de Sara

Entonces empezó Rose a cantar…

Recuerdo tus besos  
y en la distancia puedo oír tu voz  
diciendo que esto no era un adiós…..

BELLA

Lo siento, no puedo, quererte  
si no estás cerca de mi  
no voy a amar la idea de ti…..  
Cuando el tiempo nos vuelva a encontrar  
no esperes nada busca ver que pasa

AMABAS  
Rosalie y yo caminábamos alrededor del escenario tocando las manos de los fans y cantando para ellos de vez en cuando

Estés en donde estés ya no puedo prometer ni un tal vez  
la vida sigue andando y yo también  
estés en donde estés  
desenreda todo lo que está al revés  
por que el destino solo escucha una vez

BELLA

Bandido, el olvido  
que se llevo tan lejos nuestro amor  
kilometro a kilometro…

AMBAS

No queda tu huella no hay vuelta por la calle en la que voy  
hoy más que nunca sea quien soy  
si algo queda, queda entre los dos  
solo en la memoria vive nuestra historia

ROSALIE

Estés en donde estés ya no puedo prometer ni un tal vez  
la vida sigue andando y yo también  
estés en donde estés  
desenreda todo lo que está al revés  
por que el destino solo escucha una vez

ROSALIE

Tu lugar está en el ayer  
todo lo que era ya no es  
deja de pensar que habrá otra vez  
ni lo intentes

AMABAS  
Juntas bajamos la cabeza sabía que los recuerdos regresaban a ella como lo hacían conmigo…sabia que Rose se sentía igual que yo..

Estés en donde estés ya no puedo prometer ni un tal vez  
la vida sigue andando y yo también  
estés en donde estés

BELLA

desenreda todo lo que está al revés  
por que el destino solo escucha una vez

Cuando subí la cara vi un par de ojos esmeralda que no había visto en tres largos años… era Edward el que estaba sentado en una de las primeras filas a su lado estaba Emmett y junto a ellos una pareja que distinguí como Carlisle y Esme Cullen pero la pregunta más importante era que hacían ellos aquí Rose siguió y mi mirada y los vi al igual que yo que do en shock pero lo disimulamos rápidamente y nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares…

— Oh Bella, Rose es una hermosa canción según veo está aparecerá en su nuevo disco no es ¿así? — No te que Rose seguía distraída y si no actuaba rápido lo notarían Jazz y Alice se dieron cuenta…

— Así es Sara, aparecerá en nuestro disco "Amores del pasado" — Termine con una sonrisa

— Bueno chicas, tengo una pequeña lista de preguntas para ustedes acerca de cómo iniciaron en la fama que las motivo o como fue, y al parecer todos sus fans están interesados así que ¿Cómo empezó todo? — Bueno esto sería no solo una larga entrevista si no también torturosa ya que un par de ojos esmeralda y azules no nos dejaban de observar a Rose y a mí al parecer ella

me leyó el pensamiento ya que cuando nos vimos a los ojos ambas suspiramos y nos preparamos para lo que venía….


	4. Entrevista

HABLANDO DEL PASADO…

_"El presente sólo se forma del pasado, y lo que se encuentra en el efecto estaba ya en la causa."_

_~Henry Bergson (1859-1941) Filósofo francés~_

ROSALIEPOV

— Bella y yo habíamos terminado de cantar nuestro nuevo sencillo que sería lanzado en nuestro nuevo álbum "Amores del pasado" en cuánto levante la cabeza vi como Bella se encontraba en estado de shock seguí su mirada y no pude evitar el soltar un gemido al ver a Emmett Cullen sentado junto a Edward y sus padres eran ambos los que ahora nos veían a mi hermana y a mí pero que hacían aquí, no les basto con arruinar nuestra vida hace tres años no podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían ahora mismo me parecía imposible en este momento todo el amor que había sentido por Emmett en el pasado desapareció y dio lugar al odio y rencor por habernos hecho daño a mi hermana y a mí, no entiendo como rayos tienen el valor y la cara para venir a vernos ahora que ellos mismo arruinaron tanto la vida de Bella como la mía aunque debería dar les a pesar de todo las gracias por que por ellos fue que cambiamos y no solo eso sino que ahora somos lo que nunca creímos llegar a ser…

— Así es Sara, aparecerá en nuestro disco "Amores del pasado" — Dijo Bella sonriendo a la productora y volviéndome a la realidad en ese momento me había perdido realmente en mis pensamientos.

— Bueno chicas, tengo una pequeña lista de preguntas para ustedes acerca de cómo iniciaron en la fama que las motivo o como fue, y al parecer todos sus fans están interesados así que ¿Cómo empezó todo? — En ese momento voltee a ver a ver a Bella ambas suspiramos sabíamos lo que seguí hablar del pasado no sería fácil, pero si no fuese por el ahora no estaríamos aquí…

BELLA POV

Bueno justo aquí iniciaba la tortura, al notar Rose que no podía hablar ella tomo la palabra.

— Bueno Sara todo empezó cuando teníamos 15 años Bella y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidas considerando que somos mellizas aunque no nos parezcamos lo somos, al entrar a la secundaria ambas habíamos decidido viajar a Forks a vivir con Charlie nuestro padre —Rose hizo un pequeña pausa y después prosiguió — ya que cuando cumplimos diez años mamá conoció a Phil un beisbolista profesional y se casaron, mi hermana yo decidimos darles espacio y escogimos pasar el tiempo con nuestro padre, estuvimos hasta los 15 años en Forks, donde tuvimos buenas y malas experiencias.

— ¿Qué tipo de experiencias? — Dios, es que está muer no entiende lo que es la "privacidad"

— Bueno Sara, problemas de cualquier típico adolescente, ya sabes….Nunca falta la típica chica que quiere arruinar tú vida y los chicos que juegan contigo — Mi voz salió tan normal que incluso a mi me sorprendió….

— Después de haber pasado por esta experiencia, Mi hermana y yo decidimos, regresar a Phoenix con Renée nuestra madre y su nuevo marido Phil Dwyer, —Añadió Rosalie. — Bella y yo nunca habíamos tenido el cuerpo que tenemos ahora y ni siquiera la confianza con la que contamos justo en este momento para cantar en frete de los demás cuando llegamos a Phoenix éramos distintas, habíamos perdió la confianza que teníamos en nosotras mismas aunque nos propusimos cambiar y así fue ambas terminamos adelgazando y fue entonces cuando empezamos a componer con más frecuencia que antes además de cantar entre nosotras….—Explico Rose meditando sus propias palabras

— Sé que ambas iniciaron modelando y después terminaron cantando ¿Cómo fue que entraron en el mundo de la fama?

— Bueno Sara — Dije esta vez yo riéndome recordando cuando todo empezó, — Todo empezó cuando nuestra mejor amiga a la cuál ahora consideramos una hermana, tuvo la gran día de ponernos a Rose y a mí a "modelar" toda la ropa que habíamos escogido y ahí fue cuando apareció nuestra ahora amiga Kate Monrrison, que trabajaba en un agencia de modelos, y estaba en busca de nuevas modelos ella nos vio y hablo con nosotras en un principio no lo podíamos creer hasta que lo comprobamos y ambas terminamos aceptando, como sabes hemos protagonizado desfiles de moda desde que cumplimos los 16, en cuánto como terminamos siendo cantantes es una historia curiosa, Garret el novio de Kate era manager en busca de nuevos talentos apenas llevábamos 6 meses trabajando con Kate en su agencia, y él nos oyó cantar nos ofreció ser cantantes y Rose y yo nos negamos en un principio por pena a que nos escucharan cantar aunque a fin de cuentas aceptamos y aquí estamos ahora ambas seguimos con nuestro estudios, modelamos y componemos nuestras canciones.

Sara siguió haciendo preguntas acerca de cómo había sido nuestra vida en Phoenix e incluso nos pregunto de nuestra relación con nuestro hermano, el cual aún nadie de la publicidad había conocido…aunque lo harían al terminar la entrevista ya que Rose y yo cantaríamos una canción para él y Alice. Durante la entrevista estuve viendo a los Cullen de reojo la cara de Edward y Emmett lucia arrepentida aunque no había perdonado lo que nos hicieron, sentía un poco de pena por ellos…

Aunque yo seguía inquieta por que Jasper y Alice estaban sentados cerca de ellos, y no tenían ni idea de quienes eran los Cullen aunque supieran nuestra historia completa…

—Bueno, chicas eso ha sido todo así que, supongo que todos están tan desesperados como yo por oír 4 más de sus nuevas canciones así que por favor ¿podrían?

—Claro— Contesto Rose con una sonrisa era el momento de cantar las canciones que habíamos escrito en el pasado y a la vez para Alice y Jasper.

—Está canción la escribimos mi hermana y yo cuando teníamos 16 esperamos que les guste…. — Dije por el micrófono la canción la habíamos escrito pensando en los Cullen a pesar de todo….— Se llama "A thousand years"

Y así empeze cantando

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer

ROSALIE

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything Take away  
But standing in front of me

BELLA

Every breath, every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
All along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years

ROSALIE

I'll love you for a thousand more

AMBAS

All along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Y así termino la canción Rose y yo no habíamos visto a nadie en particular durante toda la canción queríamos ambas evitar a Edward y Emmett. Ninguna de las dos deseaba que vieran cuanto habíamos sufrido por su causa así que no se lo demostraríamos a ninguno de los dos...


	5. Canciones

CANCIONES….

_"Tómate tiempo en escoger un amigo, pero sé más lento aún en cambiarlo"  
~Benjamin Franklin~_

BELLA POV

— ¡¿Como se la están pasando?! — Grito Rose por el micrófono, todos nuestros fans gritaron contestando a su pregunta — Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado "A Thousand years" la siguiente canción la escribió mi hermana espero que les guste es una de nuestras muchas canciones en español! Y se llama "Te pareces tanto a él" —. Rose me sorprendió cuando dijo el nombre de la canción estaba a punto de negarme, pero su mirada me convenció de lo contrario esa canción la había escrito cuando conocí a Aron se parecía a Edward cuando jugo conmigo, por lo que escribí la canción pensando en él….pero había una diferencia y esa era que Aron realmente me amaba de verdad y me lo demostró cada día hasta que murió a causa de un conductor ebrio nadie de la prensa supo nunca que Aron y yo habíamos sido pareja solo la familia era la única enterada…

—Bueno, esta canción la escribí una semana después de cumplir los 17 y espero que les guste —. Intente que mi voz no demostrara como me sentía al recordar a Aron aquel que me amo desde que yo tenía 15 y se convirtió en mi novio hasta que murió una semana después de mi cumpleaños 17 y como decía la canción lo perdí….

Aron siempre supo mi situación con Edward eh hizo lo imposible para que lo olvidara, aunque nunca pude porque él fue alguien importante para mí, sin embargo también llegue a amar a Aron.

La música empezó a tocar, delicadamente ahora entendía porque Rose me había hecho vestirme con el vestido que ella y Alice habían comprado para mí en Paris este vestido era de manga larga suelta que se ajustaba en muñecas como brazaletes dorados, me llegaba a medio muslo y era de un hermoso color azul jade, mientras que los zapatos era un par de bombas doradas incluso el vestido de Rose era parecido al mío solo que el de ella completamente pegado y de un color Rojo sangre que contra restaba con su piel y usaba bombas negras su cabello iba suelto en risos al igual que el mío. La música avanzo hasta que empecé a cantar…

Será mejor que te lo diga de una vez

Antes que llegue a suceder lo que sospecho

Hay un amor que no he podido desprender

De lo más hondo de mi ser por mas que quiero

Tenía tus manos tu mirar tu candidez

Y como tú era un atento caballero

Pero de pronto fue un infierno vivir con él

Y si he salido de las llamas

Debo cuidarme de caer en el braserooooooo

Te pareces tanto a él cuando me amaba

Cuando yo era su universo y su razón de ser

Te pareces tanto a él cuando en su alma

Solo existía yo y me era fiel

Te pareces tanto a él que es un consuelo

Porque creo que algún día te llegaré a querer

Pero mientras voy matando su recuerdo

Yo se que a ti también, también te perderé

Tenía tus manos tu mirar tu candidez

Y como tú era un atento caballero

Pero de pronto fue un infierno vivir con él

Y si he salido de las llamas

Debo cuidarme de caer en el brasero

Te pareces tanto a él cuando me amaba

Cuando yo era su universo y su razón de ser

Te pareces tanto a él cuando en su alma

Solo existía yo y me era fiel

Te pareces tanto a él que es un consuelo

Porque creo que algún día te llegaré a querer

Pero mientras voy matando su recuerdo

Yo sé que a ti también, te perderé

Te pareces tanto a él cuando me amaba

Cuando yo era su universo y su razón de ser

Te pareces tanto a él cuando en su alma

Solo existía yo y me era fiel

La canción termino y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, como ya era costumbre cada vez que presentábamos una canción. Vi de reojo como la mirada de Edward se volvía más apagad de lo que ya se encontraba…

—Me alegro que les haya gustado ahora la siguiente canción quiero que sepan que la compusimos para dos personas muy especiales para nosotras, ¿O no es así Rose?

— Así es Bella, bueno es por estás personas que estamos está noche sobre el escenario, gracias ellos somos lo que somos, ellos cambiaron nuestras vidas desde que los conocimos, nos hicieron cometer incluso los peores errores de nuestra vida pero por ellos los ¡corregimos!. — Todos empezaron a preguntarse de quienes estábamos hablando, pero eso no me impidió el notar como Emmett y Edward se tensaban Ja! Seguro esperaban que fueran ellos, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevarían Rose volteo a verme después de haberlos visto al parecer ella había pensado lo mismo que yo, Rose y yo habíamos planeado subirlos a Jasper y Alice al escenario con nosotras y considerando que estaban sentados al lado de los Cullen sería divertido ver como se asustaban mi hermana y yo compartimos una última mirada antes de empezar a cantar…

AMBAS

Hubo un día  
que soñé una gira  
escenarios y canciones  
en ciudades de mentira.

Mientras cantábamos Rose y yo bailábamos y nos mirábamos una a la otra sonriendo, ya que está había sido de las canciones más difíciles de escribir para nosotras..

BELLA

Imaginaba  
cientos de miradas  
y cantando y bailando  
AMABAS  
entre el público ellos estaban.

Mientras cantábamos esa parte nos fuimos acercando hacia nuestros amigos al escenario y como los Cullen estaban a su lado se tensaron inmediatamente Rose iría por Alice y yo por Jasper que estaba a un lado de Edward mientras nos acercábamos a tomar la mano de nuestros amigos que nos miraban con la boca abierta, como si nos hubieran salido dos cabezas los Cullen lucían como si desearan que la tierra se los comieran ya que no podían creer que nos estábamos acercando a ellos…

AMABAS  
y soñé con el furor  
y sentí en mi corazón  
que mi sueño dio la vuelta  
y en realidad se transformo

En cuanto llegamos a ellos Rose tomo la mano de Alice que inmediatamente la tomo y subió mientras yo me acercaba a Jasper, que se veía nervioso y estaba junto a Edward que se veía más asustado de ser posible Rose empezó a cantar la parte que le correspondía sola mientras yo trataba de hablar con Jasper para convencerlo.

ROSALIE  
gracias a ti me enamoro  
rio y también lloro  
por momentos que me das  
y comprendí que eres todo  
que sin ti no logro

En cuanto llegue a Jasper lo tome de la mano y lo empecé a jalar mientras hablaba lo suficiente alto para que al menos todos lo Cullen nos escucharan

— Vamos Jazz, ¡Sube! — El solo me miraba divertido mientras que de reojo pude ver a un Edward con la mirada entre encolerizada y entristecida, realmente no entendía para nada su reacción…..

— Bella, estás loca —Dijo riendo. — Pero gracias. Te amo peque. — Entonces vi como los ojos de Edward se ponían llorosos entonces volteo a verme.

— Y yo a ti hermanito —. No sé porque tuve el impulso d decir eso enfrente de Edward pero lo hice y vi que sus ojos ahora mostraban confusión, y así Jazz subió al escenario conmigo y Rose y yo seguimos cantando.

AMBAS  
Metas que quiero alcanzar  
eres mi fan, mi amigo ideal  
eres fiel hasta la eternidad  
y sin más  
me regalas mi felicidad.  
BELLA  
tu me inspiras  
a crear sonrisas  
adivinas mis temores  
los conviertes en mentiras.  
y te siento  
AMABAS  
vibras con mis versos  
pones fuerza y sentimiento  
y me dejas buen recuerdo  
le pondrás vida y color  
a esta historia hecha canción  
y seré tu compañía  
sin ninguna condición  
ROSALIE  
yo seque me sorprenderé  
de lo que vas a hacer  
seguirme a donde este  
que mas podría yo esperar  
que más te puedo dar  
AMABAS  
ya tienes mi amistad

Al terminar de cantar todos aplaudieron  
— Gracias por ¡Todo! —.Grito Rose

— Se que todos se preguntan porque está canción y ellos se encuentran aquí arriba, bueno pues permítanme presentarles a Jasper Dwyer!  
— ¡NUESTRO HERMANO! —. Gritamos Rose yo juntas aún riendo

—Y a nuestra querida y adorada amiga Alice Brandon que también es nuestra….

— ¡CUÑADAS! — Grito esta vez una muy emocionada Alice mientras ella y Jasper nos abrazaban.

— Bueno Sara — Dije una vez que Ali, nos soltó —. Ellos son los famosos Jasper y Alice aquellos a los que les debemos todo en especial estar aquí

Y así seguimos hasta que nos despedimos de nuestros fans, Cuando tocaron la puerta era Corin nuestro asistente

— Chicas las buscan —. Rose y yo nos volteamos a ver quién era al igual que Alice y Jazz que estaban ahí con nosotras, cuando los vi un par de ojos esmeralda mirándome fijamente…..


	6. Enfrentado el pasado

_"Ni el pasado ha muerto, ni está el mañana, ni el ayer escrito."_

_"Antonio Machado (1875-1939)"_

* * *

"ENFRENTANDO EL PASADO"

BELLA POV

Y así seguimos hasta que nos despedimos de nuestros fans, Cuando tocaron la puerta era Corin nuestro asistente

— Chicas las buscan —. Rose y yo nos volteamos a ver quién era al igual que Alice y Jazz que estaban ahí con nosotras, cuando los vi un par de ojos esmeralda mirándome fijamente…..inmediatamente me tense mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía ante mi…..

— Bella, Rosalie —. Hablo Esme Cullen sacándome de mi ensoñación, y a la vez haciendo que rompiera el contacto visual con Edward Esme siempre nos había querido a mi hermana y a mí a pesar de todo y ella deseaba que sus hijos y nosotras termináramos juntos, ella nunca supo el porqué de nuestra marcha y mucho menos que sus hijos estaban involucrados ni siquiera sabía que habíamos ¡salido!—. Su padre nos conto a Carlisle y a mí que regresaban a Forks… han sido años desde la última vez que nos vimos niñas, así que decidimos venir a verlas en cuanto supimos que estarían aquí.

— Sra. Cullen… —. Comencé a hablar pero inmediatamente me corto con una mirada de desaprobación aprovechando que estaba mirándome con reproche por llamarla Sra. Cullen, vi de reojo a Jazz y Alice tensarse Alice se había puesto de repente rojo de la ira mientras que Jasper apretaba los puños a sus costados…..

— Bella, sabes que odio que me llamen así me hace sentir vieja lo cual no estoy así que solo Esme cariño — Termino con su característica sonrisa maternal

— Lo siento Esme, — Dije con una sonrisa —. Lamento que mi hermana y yo no nos hayamos despedido como era correcto pero todo fue una decisión acelerada…

— Es verdad Esme, lo sentimos enserio, pero ya estamos aquí así que nos pondremos al día —. Hablo Rose, intentando relajar el ambiente con una sonrisa —. Por cierto permítenos presentarles a ti y a Carlisle, a Jasper nuestro hermano por parte de Phil y a Alice nuestra mejor amiga, consejera y además nuestra cuñada

— Encantado de conocerlos Señores Cullen, es un placer—. Dijo Jasper Besando la mano de Esme como un verdadero caballero, eso era una gran característica de él, era un verdadero caballero tanto por dentro y por fuera, mientras a Carlisle le daba un apretón de manos.

— Lo mismo opino es un gusto, Señores Cullen — Dijo está vez Alice besando la mejilla de ambos.

— El gusto es mío chicos, y al igual que como les dije a Bella y Rose, llámenme Esme, por favor—. Ambos asintieron, Alice con una gran sonrisa al parecer había notado que Esme no estaba al tanto de nuestra situación con sus hijos, Jasper la imito solo que con una sonrisa más pequeña, que la de nuestra pixie, Rose y yo nos habíamos negado a mirar a los Cullen al parecer ninguna deseaba verles y recordar el pasado —. Bueno chicos, ellos son nuestros hijos Edward y Emmett —. Jasper y Alice asintieron está vez pero solo por cortesía a Carlisle y Esme….

— Esme tiene razón, a mi llámenme Carlisle, Señor me hace sentir viejo….—Agrego Carlisle con una sonrisa —. Y Esme no mentía chicas cuando dijo que las extrañamos, incluso Edward y Emmett….

— Lastima que no es un sentimiento mutuo…. — Murmuro Rose, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo yo la escuchara — Enserio lo sentimos, fue una decisión precipitada...

— Está bien, chicas solo veníamos a invitarlas a cenar con nosotros este lunes, para festejar que han regresado…..— Tock, tock, alguien llamo a la puerta interrumpiendo a Esme.

— Adelante —. Grite

— Hola Bells, Rose…..Oh lo sentimos no queríamos interrumpir…. — Nunca en mi vida pensé que estaría más feliz de ver a Félix y Alec nuestros mejores amigos de Phoenix ambos eran pareja aunque no lo aparentaban por su apariencia física ya que además de ser ambos bastante guapos, tenían un buen cuerpo y ninguno levantaría sospechas de que ambos eran gays y además pareja ya que no se comportaban como tal Félix era más unido a Rose mientras que Alec lo era conmigo, ambos nos protegían como a sus pequeñas hermanas ya que eso eran para nosotras además ellos también conocían nuestra historia con lo Cullen…..así que una gran idea vino a mi mente en ese momento, estaba segura de que Félix querría matarme así como Alec a Félix pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas….. Al parecer Rose pensó lo mismo que yo ya que me volteo a ver de reojo así que rápidamente comencé mi plan…..solo esperaba que Rose me apoyara en esto

— Alec, amor no es ninguna molestia, adelante pasen quiero presentarles a unas personas…. — Muy bien definitivo Félix me mataría, ya que me veía como si me hubieran salido tres cabezas, mientras que Jasper intentaba disimular una carcajada con una tos realmente "convincente" por otro lado Alice hacía hasta lo imposible por ahogar su carcajada que amenazaba por salir amortiguándola en el pecho de Jasper, mientras que Esme y Carlisle sonreían y Edward parecía que sus ojos se salían de sus orbitas al igual que Emmett al parecer le sorprendió que lo llamase así tan libremente enfrente de tantas personas ya que yo tendía a ser algo "sumisa" — Alec, Ellos son Esme y Carlisle _Cullen _Y_ ellos son Edward _y_ Emmett sus hijos _— Al parecer Alec lo entendió rápidamente ya que cuando mencione a estos últimos su mirada se volvió dura….Félix también comprendió ya que realmente se apresuro a aparecer al lado de Rose, mientras que Alec contestaba.

— Encantado de conocerlos Señores Cullen —. Hablo solo dirigiéndose a ellos e ignorando a Edward y Emmett —. Soy el novio de Bella es un placer Alec dio un beso en la mano de Esme y un apretón de manos a Carlisle, Emmett y Edward noté como en este último fue con más fuerza de la necesaria por como lucían las manos de ambos… — El es Félix mi amigo.

— Un gusto en conocerlos —. Agrego esta vez Félix repitiendo el saludo de Alec, solo que está vez el apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria la mano de Emmett. A estas alturas estaba segura que tanto Jasper como Alice estaban llorando de la risa que evitaban dada la circunstancia del evento tan tenso que se estaba desarrollando en nuestro al rededor

— Oh, niñas tienen mucho que contarnos de verdad, como por ejemplo más acerca de estos jovencitos, y olviden lo de señores por favor, pueden llamarnos Esme y Carlisle solamente el "señores" nos hace sentir muy viejos….— Termino sonriendo Esme.

— Félix, amor me alegro de verte —. Habló Rose mientras le sonrió estaba segura de que ella se había dado cuenta de la rivalidad que se desarrollaba a nuestro alrededor.

— Esme ¿que nos querías comentar? — Le pregunte amablemente ella no tenía culpa de nada.

— Es verdad chicas, quiero que cenen con nosotros este lunes para celebrar que han regresado, además Alice, Jasper, y sus novios sería un honor que nos acompañaran para conocernos más ¿Qué les parece? — Termino con una maternal sonrisa,  
Esme y Carlisle se encontraban realmente ajenos a lo tenso de la situación ya que ignoraban por completo las miradas que se lanzaban Edward, Emmett, Alec y Félix…

— Seria un honor Esme —. Contesto Rose por todos

— Bien me alegro, nos vemos el lunes a las 8 ¿Les parece?

— Perfecto Esme — Le contesto está vez Alec educadamente

— Bueno hasta el lunes chicos, Edward Emmett despídanse —. Ambos se despidieron de Alec, y Félix con un fuerte apretón Alice solo les tomó la mano aunque Jasper repitió la acción de nuestros amigos, Emmett me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a Rose…..Al llegar el turno de Edward de despedirse de mí, me susurro en el oído haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera toda la espalda.

— Lo siento —. Su voz seguía siendo igual de aterciopelada como la recordaba, aunque notaba una nota de verdadera tristeza en ella aunque ignoraba el hecho de el por qué — Luchare por ti — Su último comentario no comprendí a lo que se refería así que lo ignore por el momento más tarde podría pensar en él, y por último deposito un casto besó cerca de la comisura de mis labios justo cuando, se aseguro de reojo que nadie lo veía…

Los Cullen salieron de nuestro camerino, mientras yo seguía helada por el casto beso de Edward que aún seguía hormigueando aún lado de mis labios fue entonces cuando noté como Alec empezaba a perseguir a Rose por toda la habitación gritándole insultos…

— ERES UNA MALDITA ROSALIE HALE FÉLIX ES MÍO! OÍSTE MÍO — Entonces empecé a reír a carcajadas con Alice, Jasper y Félix aunque mi risa no duró mucho ya que Félix tan pronto recordó que yo había hecho lo mismo con Alec empezó a perseguirme también haciendo que mi risa cesara y las de Alice y Jasper aumentasen según Félix empezaba a lanzarme cojines, definitivamente ellos si sabían cómo hacernos olvidar un mal rato aunque fuese solo por unos momento ya que en mi interior seguía pensando en las palabras de Edward y además su besó…

—Y esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen, por primera vez desde que había dejado Forks —.


	7. Pasado

BELLA POV

* * *

_"La muerte es una vida vivida. La vida es una muerte que viene"_  
_~Jose luis Borges~_

Está mañana me sentía más extraña de los normal tal vez sería por que dentro de un par de días estriamos mi hermana y yo cenado en casa de los Cullen lo único que me alegraba era el hecho de que no estaríamos al menos solas, sino que Félix y Alec "nuestros novios" estarían con nosotras al igual que Jazz y Alice.

El reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana al parecer nadie se había despertado aún, tal vez solo Charlie que debía ir a trabajar Rose y yo habíamos decido comprar una nueva casa para el mucho más grande en la cual ahora nos quedábamos no solo Charlie, Rose y yo si no además Jazz y Alice. Todos los recuerdos de lo que había sufrido en el pasado vinieron a mi mente cuando había conocido a Edward y me había enamorado locamente de él sin darme cuenta me quede perdida viendo el techo blanco de mi habitación, mientras mi mirada examinaba cada rincón de esta se detuvo en la foto que tenía de cuando Aron y yo teníamos 16 años y salíamos besándonos en esa foto al igual que en laque se encontraba al lado de está era del día que yo acaba de cumplir diecisiete y él me estaba cargando sobre su espalda, ambos nos encontrábamos en el parque de diversiones de Phoenix cuando la prensa pensaba que solo éramos "amigos" como ellos decían, sus cabellos negros caían por su cara, mientras que en sus ojos castaños podía ver toda la diversión que habíamos tenido en ese día, así como lograba ver el amor que él me tenía, Aron siempre fue considerado el chico perfecto, porque además de ser muy guapo, también era un caballero, en el sentido de la palabra su piel era bronceada, y su compleción no era ni muy musculosa ni muy delgada era parecida a la de Edward, mis ojos vagaron a la última foto que fue tomada un día antes de su muerte….

En está salíamos ambos abrazados, en compañía de Jazz, Alice y Rose ese mismo día habíamos prometido el estar siempre juntos pero no contábamos con que ese accidente sucedería y que un conductor ebrio mandaría a un tráiler a chocar con el auto de Aron…..

A pesar de todo siempre recordaba cada momento feliz que había pasado con él apenas se cumplía un año desde que perdía a Aron para siempre el único que aunque no había logrado hacerme olvidar a Edward por completo me había amado y había sabido esperarme hasta que finalmente le correspondía él se fue de mi lado….

Involuntariamente subí mi mano a mi cara y limpie una de las muchas lágrimas que había llorado ya hace casi un año ya que este lunes el mismo día de la cena con los Cullen se cumpliría exactamente un año desde que lo había perdido…  
Una triste sonrisa se poso en mis labios mientras recordaba cuando me había pedido ser su novia y yo había aceptado….

_FLASH BACK  
_  
Era un tarde de Marzo y Aron había insistido en que quería hablar conmigo y tenía algo que decirme, ambos caminamos alrededor del parque mientras que es sol se ocultaba hasta que ambos nos sentamos bajo un viejo roble, el viento soplaba suavemente moviendo sus suaves cabellos por su cara, hojas y pequeñas flores blancas venían hacia nosotros cayendo lentamente del viejo roble que se encontraba sobre nosotros, mi cabeza se encontraba recargada en el pecho de Aron, mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura….

— Bella….Hay algo que tengo que decirte…— Sentí como se tensaba y se ponía cada vez más nervioso…

— ¿Que sucede Aron? — Pregunte parándome y viendo directamente sus castaños ojos

— Bella…..desde….desde que te conocí me has gustado, y me eh enamorado de ti si no te lo eh dicho antes es porque había sido un cobarde por favor se mi novia — No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo justo ahora Aron estaba enamorado de mi al ver que no respondía siguió hablando — Sabes que olvídalo, no importa lo que dije si quieres podemos seguir siendo ami…— No lo había dejado terminar de hablar ya que había podado mis labios sobre los de el rápidamente en un principio no me respondió y cuando pensaba alejarme el siguió el besó y lo sentí sonreír sobre mis labios hasta que nos separamos para respirar — ¿Aceptas?

— Por supuesto tú también me gustas, y ¡te quiero! — Y sin espera me volvió a besar sus labios eran suaves no se comparaban a los de él en nada Aron me besaba cada vez más tiernamente, y delicadamente mientras que Edward siempre parecía frío con cada beso ya que parecía tenso siempre que lo hacía por miedo a que nos vieran….

Esa noche en cuando volvimos a casa y todos se enteraron estaban felices por nosotros ya que decían que lucíamos realmente bien junto, Incluso Maggie la madre de Aron dijo que se alegraba que su hijo finalmente se me había declarado ya que no podía esperar para que la llamara a ella también "mamá" ya que aun no quería sentirse vieja con el suegra…..

FIN FLASH BACK

Y con ese último pensamiento y la foto abrazada a mi pecho volví a caer en los brazos de Morfeo recordando mis momentos felices con Aron el que me había sacado de la soledad.


	8. Fiesta

BELLA POV

* * *

_Yo... Solo soy esa... Tu condena, tu amor imposible... Esa que por mas que intentes no podrás olvidar...  
~Jackselins Arteaga~_

El Sábado paso rápidamente, ya era domingo 19 Charlie sabía lo que estás fechas significaban para mi así que él al igual que todos, intentaban sacarme de mi burbuja todo el tiempo, Charlie y Sue los que ahora se encontraban a punto de casarse nos habían invitado a su fiesta de compromiso que sería en la casa que les habíamos regalado, asistirían solo amigos y familia a la fiesta eran 7 y la fiesta comenzaba a las 9 así que ahora aquí me encontraba arreglándome con Rose y Alice cada una iría en su propio auto yo iría en miata azul mientras que Rose iría en su BMW Rojo a diferencia de Alice que sería recogida por Jasper.

Alice había elegido un vestido Rosa, straplees, con unas sandalias de tacón de 12 de color blancas hasta la rodilla, dejando su cabello a puntuando a todas direcciones, Rose se había decidido por un vestido rojo de cuello halter que le llegaba a la cintura y unas sandalias doradas, y su suave cabello en rizos mientras yo había escogido un vestido de manga larga y cuello en pico que bajaba un poco abajo del busto de un color azul profundo y un par de bombas beige que combinaban mientras que mi cabello iba completamente natural. Al estar listas Jazz paso por Alice y Rose y yo nos fuimos a nuestros autos al llegar a la hermoso casino pintado de blanco que estaba a las afueras de Forks vi un coche que conocía perfectamente bien, el volvo de Edward fuera de este auto se encontraban todos los Cullen al parecer Esme y Carlisle habían venido con Edward al igual que Emmett era extraño verlos a todos en un solo auto aunque tal vez no querían traer más autos de la cuenta estacione mi auto entre Jazz y Rose quedando Rose a un lado de los Cullen, Jazz y Alice fueron los primeros en bajar del mercedes color plata de Jasper, y fueron seguidos por Rose, me prepare mentalmente y salí del auto…..

Los Cullen se acercaban a saludarnos delante de los hermanos venían Carlisle y Esme bueno había llegado el momento de enfrentarlos…De nuevo

— Bella, Rose, Jasper, Alice me alegro de volver a verlos chicos, espero que estén listos para mañana — Dijo Esme mientras nos daba un abrazo a cada uno y un beso en la mejilla mientras que Carlisle nos saludo desde detrás de ella

—Por Supuesto Esme, sería un honor para nosotros cenar con ustedes— Contesto Alice

—Bueno que les parece si entramos — Agrego Carlisle después de ver que empezaba a hacer más frío — Todos asentimos yo no podía esperar para que Alec llegara de verdad lo necesitaba aquí…..

— ¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos ocho juntos? —Pregunto Esme sonriendo cálidamente….

— Claro, sería perfecto — Contesto Rose apretando los dientes, Emmett se posó al lado de Rose, mientras que está solo intentaba mantener la compostura mientras que Edward se acercaba a mi lado los ocho caminamos hasta la entrada del casino, Edward estaba a punto de hablar cuando hoy un grito que conocía bastante bien…..

—Bella! — Gritó Alec mientras atravesaba el estacionamiento y corría con Félix a su lado ambos venían de traje, Félix corrió a posarse al lado de Rose mientras que Alec corría al mío logre ver como Edward apretó los dientes y tenso sus músculos.

— Alec! — Dije con entusiasmo mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente ya que él y Félix nos habían salvado de estar en una situación verdaderamente incomoda…..

— Buenas noches a todos — Dijeron ambos después de tomarnos por la cintura a Rose y a mí. — Me alegro de que hayas venido cariño, pensé que viajarías a Phoenix hoy para estar mañana por la mañana haya…incluso pensaba a acompañarte

— ¿Por qué Bella regresaría tan pronto a Phoenix? — Pregunto Edward con la voz un poco ¿rota?

— Para hacer una visita a un viejo amigo…. — Contesto Charlie que iba llegando….

— Hola, papá Felicidades — Dije intentando olvidar el incomodo momento que se estaba viviendo…

— Gracias hija, yo también me alegro de que hayas venido vengan los acodare como habíamos quedado —Termino dirigiéndose a Carlisle y Esme

— Chicas lamento hacer esto pero como no sabía que estaban saliendo con estos guapos muchachitos, así que Carlisle, Charlie, Sue y yo pensamos que no les importaría ir de acompañantes de los chicos ¿no hay problema? — Bueno era OFICIAL LA VIDA NOS ODIA

— Claro no, te preocupes Esme todo está bien… — Dijo Rose con una sonrisa forzada al parecer lo que eran Alice, Jazz, Alec y Félix parecía que se les salían los ojos mientras que a Rose y a mí nos había caído una cubeta de agua helada habíamos decido venir a Forks con el plan de ignorarlos pero al parecer el destino no tenia los mismos piensos que nosotras ya que se la pasaba juntándonos en cada momento…

En la mesa nos sentamos todos juntos no tenía idea de cómo nos las habíamos arreglado Rose y yo para quedar ambas entre Alec y Félix mientras que Emmett y Edward quedaban frente a nosotras está sería la peor fiesta de mi vida si lograba sobrevivir a ella…

Después de que Charlie anunciara oficialmente su compromiso con Sue la música comenzó a sonar y todos fuimos a la pista a excepción de Emmett y Edward…Era el cambio de parejas me encontraba bailando con Charlie cuando vi que detrás de él llegaba Emmett a pedir un baile con Rose, ya que ella se encontraba bailando con Carlisle, tomo la mano de Emmett mientras comenzaron a bailar cuando su mirada se cruzo con la mía estaba preparada para disculparme e ir a salvarla cuando apareció mi pesadilla sobresaltándome…..

—Puedo Charlie — Pidió esa aterciopelada voz

—Claro Edward — Bueno era demasiado tarde ahora Edward me estaba tomando las manos, y no me podía retirar en pleno inicio de la canción ya que sería muy sospechoso, espere a que Charlie se alejara para poder hablar pero él me gano…

—Perdóname, por favor Bella lo siento Yo t…

— ¿Qué crees que haces?, no tienes ningún derecho a esto…. No después de todo lo que sucedió…..— Dije evitando que terminase de hablar

—Bella, lo sé pero por favor escúchame ¿sí? —

— No Edward además no es momento… — Dije firmemente

—Está bien al menos puedo tener este baile, aunque sé que no lo merezco — Solo asentí no me sentía con fuerzas para irme, ahora no sabía que pasaba conmigo… El sonrío solamente y me pego más a su cuerpo…

— Gracias….— La música siguió mientras ambos bailábamos vi como Rose se encontraba en la misma situación que yo, al parecer por más que intentaba el ignorar la corriente eléctrica que nos envolvía no lo lograba, ya que ni siquiera esa corriente la había llegado a sentir con Aron la música se torno más lenta… Apoye la cabeza sobre su pecho inhalando sus olor natural a los rayos de sol y vainilla tan característica de él, mientras que sentí como me abrazo más fuerte por la cintura pegándome un poco más a él así como ponía su cara sobre mi cabeza, lo sentí inhalar el olor de mi pelo… La música termino y ambos nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa, logre ver como Rose y Emmett nos imitaban a estas alturas no lograba ver a nadie de nuestros amigos que vinieran a nuestra ayuda tal y como lo había deseado…..Mientras cenábamos vi a lo lejos a Esme y Carlisle hablando con Emmett y Edward parecían estar discutiendo por algo….

.

.

.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos a la mitad de la fiesta y era el momento que había estado esperando para cantar una canción que había escrito para Charlie y Sue, las únicas enterada de esta sorpresa eran Rose y Alice ya que ellas me habían dado la idea dado que no sabía qué hacer y deseaba darles una sorpresa aunque ninguna de las dos conocía aún la canción, solo Rose que tocaría el piano mientras yo cantaba me levante de mi mesa y me dirigí a la orquesta que estaba para pedirles que se detuvieran, Ya me encontraba en el Escenario así que empecé a prepararme mentalmente, solo esperaba que les gustase mi obsequio

— Hola, buenas noches a todos, me gustaría antes que nada dar mis felicitaciones a los futuros esposos, Sue….papá les deseo lo mejor, así como algunos se están preguntando que hago aquí….La respuesta es que esto es una pequeña parte de lo que les daré como su regalo de boda así que les escribí una canción espero que les guste la canción se llama "Je te souhaite" — Mis amigos, y Rose se sorprendieron por el titulo ya que sabían lo que venía ya que de esta canción solo habían escuchado el nombre y fue meses antes de que Aron muriera….Y así empezó Rose a Tocar el piano mientras algunos de la orquesta que habían contratado tocaban la música que les había dado…. Y así empecé a cantar en medio del pequeño escenario que tenía el salón…

Je te souhaite les étoiles  
Je te souhaite la lumière  
Et tout le bien sans le mal  
Que je n'ai pas su te faire

Mientras comencé a cantar note como algunos se sorprendían de que estaba cantando en Francés en especial mis amigos ya que ellos sabían que no había vuelto a cantar en este idioma desde su muerte…..

Je te souhaite des voyages  
Je te souhaite de partir  
Vers les plus beaux paysages  
Que je n'ai pas su t'offrir

Seguí cantando mientras Rose tocaba….recordando cuando Aron y yo la escribíamos, el tocaba y yo cantaba….

Je te souhaite d'être heureux  
Et tellement d'être aimé  
D'en prendre tout ce que tu peux  
Et autant que tu m'as donné

Je te souhaite tellement fort  
Je te souhaite trop d'amour  
Prends la vie à bras le corps  
Puisque les miens sont trop courts

Está canción no había sido solo creación mía sino también de Aron ya que ambos habíamos estado escribiendo la primera parte, todos nuestros amigos conocían el titulo más nunca la habían oído…..hasta hoy

Je te souhaite de garder  
A jamais mes 20 ans  
Sans t'arrêter de rêver  
Comme je l'ai fait trop longtemps

Está canción predecía una parte de lo que pasaría con Aron y conmigo porque así era, el era tres años mayor que yo y desde que nos conocimos el me había querido…..

Je te souhaite tant de rires  
Je te souhaite tant de temps  
De fuir avant d'en souffrir  
Ce que je n'ai pas su comprendre

Je te souhaite d'être heureux  
Et tellement d'être aimé  
D'en prendre tout ce que tu peux  
Et autant que tu m'as donné

Je te souhaite tellement fort  
Je te souhaite trop d'amour  
Prends la vie à bras le corps  
Puisque les miens sont trop courts  
Sont trop courts

Je te souhaite d'être heureux  
Et tellement d'être aimé  
D'en prendre tout ce que tu peux  
Et autant que tu m'as donné

Je te souhaite tellement fort  
Je te souhaite trop d'amour  
Prends la vie à bras le corps  
Puisque les miens sont trop courts

Je te souhaite tellement fort  
Je te souhaite trop d'amour  
Prends la vie à bras le corps  
Puisque les miens sont trop courts  
Sont trop courts

Y termine de cantar la canción que Aron y yo habíamos escrito juntos sin saber lo que se llegaría significar 4 meses después de haberla empezado y de no haberla terminado hasta 6 meses después de su muerte….

Cuando termine de Cantar, abrase a Charlie y Sue para después ir a la mesa en la que me encontraba con los chicos y los Cullen….

—Bella ha sido hermosa — Dijo Esme con lágrimas en sus ojos

— Gracias Esme, la termine de escribir hace poco después de haberla suspendido por seis meses…..—

— No sabía que cantabas en Francés….hace cuanto que lo hablas? — Preguntó Carlisle.

—Desde que tenía 11 cuando me mude aquí ya dominaba la lengua y cuando regrese a Phoenix, conocí, Ar…..Alguien que me convenció de empezar a cantar en francés…

—Esa era la canción que ustedes habían…..— No termino de preguntar esta vez Alice, aunque los Cullen no lo entendían yo sí porque sabía lo que quería decir

—Así es Al —Conteste con una sonrisa — Esa es además ¿notas la ironía en una parte de la letra? — Dije con una sonrisa amarga, mientras ella sola asentía, al igual que los que conocían mi historia

La fiesta paso sin contratiempos cuando nos estábamos preparando para marcharnos, Esme y Carlisle llegaron con cara de pena a con mi hermana y conmigo y detrás de ellos venían Emmett y Edward

—Chicas no quisiéramos molestar, pero a Carlisle lo han llamado de Emergencia en el hospital de Seattle y como solo hemos traído el volvo de Edward y yo no quiero que Carlisle vaya solo hasta Seattle a estas horas queríamos saber si sería una molestia que pudieran llevar a los chicos a casa de verdad me da pena pero no tenemos opción le comentamos a Charlie y nos dijo que ustedes habían traído sus autos y dijo que tal vez ustedes podrían…. — Dijo Esme con una sonrisa apenada

De acuerdo que fue lo que hice para merecer esto….

—Está bien Esme…— Dijo Rose con gran serenidad que todos la volteamos a ver considerando que ella no era muy paciente… — Nosotras los llevamos No te preocupes — BIEN MATARIA A MI HERMANA AHORA MISMO!

—Gracias chicas adiós — Dijo Esme y ambos se retiraron al volvo, vi como se alejo el volvo y me voltee para encarar a Rose pero antes de que pudiera hablar ella hablo por mi

—Bien Edward te irás con Bella, Emmett tu conmigo escuchen que hagamos esto no significa que las cosas cambien aparentaremos pero por respetos a los demás y considerando que Alice y Jasper ya se fueron porque querían una noche para ellos, no los podemos dejar tirados a media carretera como deseo así que suban — Bueno Rose a tardo en explotar a de tener un plan para mandarme al la boca del lobo y espero que lo tenga de lo contrario terminare en la cárcel por homicidio a mi propia hermana…

Edward subió al lugar de copiloto mientras yo lo imitaba subiendo al mío en cuanto entramos en la carretera hablo….

—Bella…..—

* * *

PERDÓN POR HABER TARDADO PERO ESTOY EN FINALES DE SEMESTRE Y CREANME QUE NO ES NADA LINDO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN LA CANTATE ES NATASHA ...

Au revoir... !


	9. Platicas

Platicas….

* * *

_"__**Demasiado poco valor es cobardía y demasiado valor es temeridad."  
~Aristóteles~**_

Bella Pov

— Bella….— Oh, no eso si que ¡no!

—Edward….espera, cuando estábamos bailando y te dije que no era el momento para hablar…..nunca quise decir que abría alguno en algún futuro próximo…Pienso que todo lo que se debía decir... ya fue dicho hace tres años— El intento interrumpirme pero no lo permití está vez no sería aquella Bella que se dejo engañar por que estaba enamorada

— No eh terminado aún, si Rosalie y yo volvimos a Forks fue porque teníamos un trabajo que hacer aquí y espero que lo entiendas de verdad el ahora estemos aquí no ha sido por más que por asuntos de trabajo terminaremos el instituto aquí solo será un año y después cada quién tomara su camino ustedes no tendrán que volvernos a ver más al igual que nosotras a ustedes así que ya lo sabes, no estamos aquí para interferir con sus vidas así como tampoco dejaremos que ustedes intente lo mismo con las nuestras, nosotras nos fuimos hace tres años y lo superamos comprendimos que no valía la pena torturarnos con errores del pasado todos éramos más jóvenes y cometimos grabes errores y o al menos Rose y yo lo hicimos cuesta tiempo olvidar pero no0 te preocupes se logra superar venos a nosotras corregimos nuestros errores así como estoy segura que ustedes los corrigieron igual así que como dije ya no importa NADA — Termine con una sonrisa amarga era el discurso más largo que había dicho en toda mi vida desde que había dejado Forks, pero si de mi dependía no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces..

— Si tan solo Rosalie y tú nos dejaran explicarnos a Emmett y a mí….Bella por favor escúchame solo te pido que nos escuchen solo dennos una oportunidad de hablar con ustedes….¿si?

— Edward acabamos de regresar a Forks no nos hagan tener que tomar el primer avión de regreso a Phoenix hoy mismo por favor escucharlos no será solo la decisión mía sino también de Rose así que no te puedo prometer nada….—Y así di por terminada la conversación no se qué era lo que planeaba Rose pero no me alegraba el resto de camino hacia la casa Cullen fue silencioso

Rose Pov

Bueno era claro que Bella me mataría pero tenía una razón justificable para esto, al haber bailado con Emmett viejos sentimientos que creía realmente olvidados, que habían sido enterrados volvieron a mí y no lo podía creer aquello por lo que luche durante tanto tiempo ahora volvía a destrozar parte la vida que había construido ahora pero en cuanto Carlisle y Esme nos pidieron a mi hermana y a mí que si podíamos llevar a sus adorados hijos de vuelta a casa…..era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar para advertir a Emmett que tanto él como su hermano se mantuvieran alejados de nosotras sabia que llegando a casa Bella estaría a punto de matarme pero a la vez sabía que no lo haría debido a que le explicaría el porqué de esto…..

— Rose…..—

—Emmett— Dije cortándolo rápidamente en cuanto Bella y Edward habían abandonado el salón y salido a la carretera era mi momento para poder hablar con Emmett y decir una gran parte de todo aquello que no había logrado decir en el pasado ya….Empecé a hablar en cuanto subimos al auto

—Escucha que yo haya aceptado esto que Bella y yo los lleváramos a ti y a Edward a casa no significa que está olvidado y mucho menos perdonado todo el pasado que te quede muy claro así que escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré….— El solo asintió al parecer asustado por el tono amenazante que había tomado ahora mi voz — Si estamos aquí no es por ustedes que les quede a ambos muy claro, te lo voy avisando con tiempo Emmett Cullen… Lo que haya sucedido en el pasado ya paso y no se puede cambiar…No pueden venir aquí y querer hablar con nosotras no era tiempo ni lugar no sé si en algún futuro Bella y yo consideremos escucharlos no te aseguro nada, y ahora escucha esto si en presencia de Carlisle, Esme y el resto actuaremos como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero no significara que lo hayamos olvidado ya, porque esto espero que también te quede claro si lo hacemos no es para salvarlos a ustedes si no por Respeto a Esme y Carlisle que realmente se lo merecen a diferencia de ustedes par de idiotas — Para cuando termina de hablar Emmett estaba sin palabras al parecer nunca hubiera esperado que una Hale fuera capaz de gritarle a semejante pedazo de idiota….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de dejar a Emmett en su casa, vi como Bella arranco el coche rápidamente saliendo de ahí sabia que una vez que llegáramos a la mansión me exigiría respuestas y se las daría aunque solo esperaba que me escuchara antes de empezar a gritar…

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué Rosalie? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Bella me grito una vez que entramos en la casa

— Espera Bella tengo una buena razón —

—Y espero que la tengas…..Maldición Rosalie Hale no sabes, como me sentí cuando quiso empezar a hablar conmigo incluso estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar, yo….yo no sé si pueda con esto no sabes….como me sentí…..—Dijo Bella soltándose a llorar en plenas escaleras

—Shh…..Shhh…..Llora, llora todo lo que quieras todo estará bien, tienes que sacar todo lo que estás guardando no te apures, se que estuvo mal porque te tomo por sorpresa tienes razón al menos…al menos debía habértelo dicho pero no sabía cómo hacerlo si lo hice fue porque quería hablar con Emmett y dejarle claro que si fingiríamos que nada a paso sería por respeto a Esme Carlisle y el resto ya que ellos lo merecen el pareció comprender, pero a la vez me dijo que él y Edward querían hablar con nosotras a pesar de todo no le garantice nada así que es tu decisión Bells…

Ella solo asintió, y dijo que mañana hablaríamos del tema para saber qué decisión tomaríamos la acompañe hasta su cuarto para que tomara un baño y se fuera dormir me asegure de quedarme con ella hasta que se durmió y fue entonces cuando repetí las mismas acciones que Bella…

Al recostarme en mi cuarto no pude evitar el ponerme a pensar en el pasado cuando Bella y yo éramos felices con los Cullen aunque todo era una vil calumnia por parte de ellos sabía de antemano que Bella había amado a Edward como yo había amado a Emmett y ahora el peor de los problemas es que sabía que Bella no había logrado olvidar a Edward así como yo a Emmett….

Y esa era una arma que ellos tenían contra nosotras pero que aun no habían notado pero yo me encargaría de que no la descubrieran….

Y con esos pensamientos me deje llevar por Morfeo soñando con el pasado tan feliz que mi hermana y yo solíamos tener aunque solo era una mentira….

**_Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado de verdad gracias por sus reviews, Además antes de que lo olvide me gustaría que leyeran una de mis nuevas historias se llama Bionic Woman espero que les guste de verdad…. Espero su aprobación y en cuanto a los que leían renacer quiero que sepan que si la terminare solo que no sé cuándo pero les garantizo que la terminare más que nada por que no me gusta dejar cosas inconclusas…._**

**_Besos espero sus reviews_**

Bella es humana, pero no completamente, nacida con habilidades que nadie más tiene, además de que trabaja para la OIC desde pequeña, mientras que ahora a sido enviada a Forks con una nueva misión deberá pasar por una adolescente de 17 años normal siendo que no lo es, todo es perfecto pero con lo que ella no contaba era que se encontraría con algo que nunca pensó que existiera...


	10. Instituto

**_"La muerte para los jóvenes es naufragio y para los viejos es llegar al puerto"_**

**_~Baltasar Gracián~_**

* * *

Bella Pov

_Lunes 20 de septiembre, Lunes 20 de Septiembre_ Eso era lo que pasaba por mí cabeza desde que me desperté hoy se cumplía un año exactamente desde que murió…Y además me veía en la obligación de ir hoy también a cenar con los Cullen, con las poca energías que tenía debido a la noche anterior me levante y me prepare para el instituto Forks, me vestí con un par de Jeans claros, mis botas cafés, una blusa blanca en cuello V manga ¾ con un pequeño chaleco de mezclilla deje mi cabello suelto y me puse una capa de maquillaje ligero, cuando baje vi que aún era temprano eran las 6 y el instituto iniciaba a las 7 así que no me apuraba desayune solo una barra de cereal, y un vaso de jugo, arregle mis cosas para cuando Rose bajara…..Alrededor de las 6:30 Rose bajo con una un par de Jeans y un top blanco ceñido con una chaqueta negra de piel a juego, y un par de botas parecidas a las mías solo que negras.

— Buenos días Bells, Ali y Jazz me llamaron y dijeron que nos verían en la entrada, ¿Cómo sigues? —

— Mejor, más tarde hablaremos acerca de los Cullen — Sabía que ella no se refería eso pero era mejor que recordar…ella solo asintió comprendiendo lo que pensaba y no me presiono.

— Felix y Alec pasaran por nosotras para ir a cenar a la casa Cullen así que no te apures ellos estarán con nosotras — Yo solo asentí

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar al instituto vi el mercedes de Jazz junto o no…..al volvo plateado, Rose y yo íbamos en nuestros respectivos autos así que no me quedo más que estacionarme junto a Jazz mientras que Rose hacía lo mismo…..

— Chicas, — Llego Alice a darnos un abrazo a cada una — ¿Cómo estás Bella? — Solo hice un gesto de bien ¿es que no entendían que no deseaba hablar con nadie acerca de él? ¡Aún no estaba lista!

Después de recoger nuestros horarios descubrí que compartía 4 clases con Rose, Alice, Jasper que eran Arte con Rose, Cálculo con Jazz lo cual me alegraba ya que siempre me ayudaba, Gimnasio con todos, y Política con Alice, solo tenía gobierno y Biología sola.

.

.

.

.

Era la hora del almuerzo y alrededor de la mañana había descubierto que las "reinas" habían faltado a clases, así como los cuchicheos acerca de mi hermana, Alice, Jazz y yo seguían….

Alice y yo salimos de gobierno, y nos dirigimos a la cafetería después de tomar nuestro almuerzo vimos a Emmett y Edward que venían a nosotras aunque no tenía idea de que hacia Emmett seguro buscaba a Rose, ya que cuando no la vio frunció el ceño pero igual continuo, y fue cuando vi a Félix y Alec ir a hacia nosotras…

Un momento ¿Félix? ¿Alec? Que hacían aquí y fue cuando entendí o por dios como los amaba de verdad….

— Hey, chicas — Ambos llegaron salvándome a mí de enfrentarlos y a Alice de ponerse más roja de la cuenta…..

Ambas los seguimos a la mesa y pasamos al lado de los Cullen ignorándolos, completamente o cuál me alegro bastante…. Durante el almuerzo me entere que Alec y Félix estarían en Forks por lo menos durante un mes ya que tenían un trabajo en L.A aunque no pudieran estar más tiempo Rose y yo lo entendimos y estábamos más que nunca agradecidas por estar aquí. Al terminar el almuerzo Alec me acompaño hasta mi salón que casualmente estaba junto al suyo que era Filosofía, el profesor ya estaba dentro por lo cual solo pedí permiso.

— Siéntese junto a Cullen Srta. Hale — Oh no al voltearme vi como Edward solo levantaba la mano Oh, no debía ser enserio él

Solo asentí mientras caminaba con nervios por dentro pero con una mirada fría cuando Edward vio mi expresión, la sonrisa que se le había formado al ver que era yo disminuyo rápidamente, enseguida de ver mi expresión fría

El Sr. Banner comenzó su clase, para desgracia mía ya había visto el _tema_ hace mucho, en Phoenix e incluso como había tenido dudas Aron me lo había explicado….Aron involuntariamente solté un suspiro y Edward volteo a verme vi como acaba de sacar un papel y escribía algo…

— _¿Estás bien? _— Decía el pequeño papel que me había pasado voltee a verlo y levante un ceja el solo me miro con expresión torturada por lo que asentí solamente.

— _¿Segura? No te ves bien ¿no estás enferma? _— Bien a qué demonios quería llegar con esto

—_ ¿Te importa? _— Escribí con letra clara en el papel, el solo lo leyó y lo arrugo

— Como no tienes idea, lo siento, de verdad lo siento por todo — susurro en voz baja aprovechando que estábamos al final del aula y nadie estaba volteando.

— No pareció eso hace 4 años — Dije cortante, no permitiría que supiera cuanto me afectaba.

Cuando termine de hablar el timbre sonó yo solo tome mis cosas y me dirigí a gimnasio que lo compartía con todos los Chicos aunque por desgracia Félix y Alec tenían teatro a esa hora. Ignorando las miradas y llamadas de todos aquellos que una vez se burlaron de mi hermana y de mí, me dirigí directo a los cambiadores y tome las mallas negras, tenis y la blusa de manga corta que había traído ya que esto era opcional siempre y cuando fueran esos colores, até mi cabello en una cola y salí vi que los Chicos ya estaban listos

— 20 VUELTAS RÁPIDO! — Gritó el entrenador Clap, después de 15 minutos de carrera seguimos con abdominales, lagartijas y varias rutinas, en estos momentos agradecía a Alice ya las pasarelas ya que ya no era torpe en referencia a los escenarios y más que nada en deportes ahora solo estaba mi torpeza al caminar como había dicho Arón, Alice volteo a verme en ese momento que decía "sé lo que estás pensando y no te atrevas a negarlo"

— Brandon y Mikenson, Cullen Edward y Hale Bella, Weber y Cheney sus parejas cada pareja a las cuerdas! — Bueno esto no era bueno

— Hale Rosalie, El otro Cullen, Newton y Yorkie otro equipo al resto de las cuerdas que quedan el resto del grupo siga con partido de Voleibol y Basquetbol…Ayudaran a su pareja a subir la cuerda y después subirán el muro — O, no es que la vida nos odiaba o que! —

Edward y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra mientras subíamos la cuerda, podía ver de reojo que Rose me imitaba ignorando a su pareja que era Emmett…..Ahora solo nos faltaba subir un muro lo cual no me alegraba mucho ya que el escalar seguía siendo torpe con los nervios comiéndome empecé a subir mientras Edward estaba abajo, el ejercicio consistía en que uno de las dos parajes subía y el otro se quedaba abajo para esperarlo o auxiliarlo en caso de que cayera tal como había sido el caso de Eric y Mike, ya que el primero había caído sobre el segundo ambos habían salido un poco lastimados pero seguían bien a pesar de su caída después de haber llegado a la cima, me encontraba bajando solo me faltaba un metro de altura cuando un mal paso doblo mi tobillo me prepare para recibir el golpe final, pero nunca llego…..Al contrario había un par de brazos alrededor de mi cintura que me aferraban un cuerpo, me relaje por unos segundos hasta que sentí esa característica corriente eléctrica….

— Gra…gracias, Edward — Tartamudee, intente soltarme pero él me apretó más fuerte…Agradecía que en estos momentos que nadie nos estaba viendo ya que estábamos en la parte de atrás del muro…

— Solo un poco más por favor…..— Espero lo que me pareció una eternidad a que el me soltara cuando lo hizo, fue cuando extrañe inmediatamente el contacto con su piel — Lo siento, no lo pude evitar…. — Dijo mientras besaba el tope de mi cabeza

Yo solo asentí y volvimos a donde el resto de los alumnos estaban, Alice noto mi cara, pero le indique que hablaríamos después con una mirada a la que ella solo asintió rápidamente, después de habernos cambiado y regresado a casa Alice empezó con el diseño de la ropa que deberíamos usar para la cena en la casa Cullen, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que decía ya que no me encontraba de humos por el aniversario de la muerte de Aron, y además Edward confundiéndome más y más con sus reacciones ignore por completo el vestido Rosa pastel que Alice me había preparado y tome un vestido ceñido que me llegaba a medio muslo de manga larga, y que estaba hecha de encaje al igual que una parte del cuello tome un par de bombas beige y un collar negro así como deje mi pelo suelto y use una capa ligera de maquillaje baje las escaleras y vi que todos estaban ya listos cada quien iría en su propio auto ya que Alec y Félix llegarían haya debido a que les habíamos dado la dirección….


	11. Cena

"**_La tristesse assèche le cœur de qui n'a plus de larme pour pleurer"_**

~Romain Guilleaumes~

* * *

Bella Pov

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, me encontraba nerviosa realmente los eventos de estos días me habían afectado consideradamente aunque no lo quería demostrar no me encontraba aún lo suficiente mente lista para afrentar lo que el volver a Forks me había causado, no quería preocupar a Rose con mis tonterías pensaba que ella ya tenía suficiente con sus problemas y Emmett para un tener que liderar conmigo y mis dramas.

Eran las siete y media. Media hora antes de la hora a la que nos habían citado Carlisle y Esme.

Cada quien bajo de su propio auto solo esperaba que Alec y Félix no estuvieran teniendo una de sus "despedidas" y llegaran tarde a la cena. Toque la puerta en compañía de mi hermana y nuestros amigos para que nos recibiera una Esme sonriente.

—Buenas noches chicos pasen — Esme nos dirigió a la sala donde nos dijo que solo esperaríamos un poco a que estuviera la comida que había preparado que no tardaría más además de que serbia que esperábamos a "nuestros novios"

Todos nos sentamos en los lujosos muebles con una pequeña copa de vino tinto que nos habían ofrecido en lo que esperábamos a los chicos y que la cena estuviera lista

—Así que chicas ¿Cómo ha sido su vida desde entonces? — Pregunto Carlisle que se encontraba en el sofá que estaba enfrente de nosotras en compañía de Esme y sus hijos que no dejan a de mirarnos ni a mí y a Rose

—Ha sido maravillosa realmente — Contesto Rose — Nos ha ido muy bien como pueden ver, además de que ahora ya casi no contaremos con tiempo libre,

— Enserio ¿Por qué? — Pregunto esta vez Emmett enfocándose en Rose

— Nos contrataron por separado para firmar los SoundTracks de un par de películas — Conteste esta vez desviando su atención

—Es maravilloso ¿Pero trabajaran por separado? — Pregunto Esme.

— No, ambas trabajaremos juntas además lo mejor es que no lo haremos solas, Alice y Jasper también están en este proyecto incluso ya grabamos algunas de las canciones, Alice cantara conmigo mientras que Jazz lo hará con Bella — Dijo Rose con una sonrisa al recordar la película…. Tanto para ella y para mi era un clásico el Fantasma de la Opera, una hermosa historia de amor aunque está tenga en parte un final trágico….

— ¿Qué película será chicos? — Hablo Carlisle

— El Fantasma de la Opera — contesto Alice — Yo cantare con Rose algunas canciones de la Carlotta mientras que Bella será la voz Christin Daé y Jazz la voz del fantasma ya hemos incluso grabado las canciones…. Son realmente hermosas… — Expreso Alice con una sonrisa.

—Es maravilloso chicas de verdad, en especial esa historia de amor sigo sin entender cómo Christin nunca se enamoro del fantasma yo lo hice a pesar de todos lo que hizo— Dijo Esme con un suspiro soñador a lo que Carlisle solo la miro raro

—Oye me pondré celoso — Bromeo el, definitivamente ellos eran la pareja perfecta…. Seguimos conversando con Carlisle y Esme acerca de nuestra vida y ellos nos contaron como "verdaderamente" nos habían extrañado sus hijos hasta que Esme nos pido algo que no esperaba que hiciera…

—Chicos….creen que en lo que llegan Alec y Félix aún faltan 10 min…y Bueno me preguntaba si podrían cantar esas canciones que grabaron de verdad me gustaría oírlas por favor…—Dijo con un puchero y cara maternal definitivamente no había manera de que se le pudiera negar algo al menos a ella voltee a ver a Rose y a los chicos estaban en la misma situación que yo a ellos también les había conmovido su cara, a lo que ellos asintieron en forma de aceptación — Les prometo que no saldrá de nosotros —Agrego una vez que vio nuestra aceptación.

— Bueno está se llama Cuanto deseo yo volver a verte — Dijo Rose y empezó a Cantar con Alice

Eras tú mi compañía  
todo lo que amaba,  
Fuiste amigo y también padre,  
y hoy sin ti no hay nada.

Cuánto yo deseo volverte a ver,  
cerca te deseo de mí,  
ilusión es,  
sueño tal vez,  
que yo te viera aquí.

Cuánto yo deseo volverte a oír  
aunque sé que no lo haré,  
Soñarte asi no hará de mí  
lo que tu sueño fué.

Angeles de helada piedra  
y campanas frías  
no son de alguien cariñoso  
buenas compañías.

Tanto llorar,  
tanto anhelar  
y aún tan presente estás.

Cuánto yo deseo volverte a ver,  
pero adíos debo decir,  
que tu perdón  
sea mi lección  
para sobrevivir.  
Tomado de  
No mas llanto en silencio al recordar  
No mas ver al pasado con pesar  
y decirte adiós,  
y decirte adiós.

Al terminar todos aplaudimos para no ser la opera su tipo de música lo hizo muy bien seguido de eso Esme nos vio a Jazz y a mí, el solo asintió en mi dirección.

—Esme, ¿tienen un piano? — Pregunte, ella sonrió en respuesta y nos guio a un hermoso piano de Cola negro

— ¿Es tuyo? — Pregunte

— Es de Edward — Oh, no entonces me gire a él no sabía si le parecería bien que yo tocase su piano cuando ni si quiera sabia que él lo tocaba

— ¿Puedo? — Le pregunte inclinándome hacia el piano, el solo asintió con una sonrisa torcida que era de aquellas que me robaban el aliento….

— Bueno, Esta es la canción oficial de la película — Dije y seguido de eso me senté frente al hermoso piano con Jasper a mi lado ya que ambos íbamos a tocarla juntos. — La versión que tocaremos primero será en inglés después en español —. Todos asintieron mientras nos miraban y así empezamos Jasper y yo a tocar el piano de manera estridente a lo que quedaron sorprendidos todos menos Al, y Rose….

Bella

In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again  
For now I find  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside my mind

Jazz

Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind

Bella

Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

The phantom

It's me they hear

Bella (in duet with the phantom)

Your spirit and my voice in one combined

The phantom (in duet with Christine)

My spirit and your voice in one combined

Both

The phantom of the opera is there

Bella (in duet)

Inside my mind

The phantom (in duet)

Inside your mind

Choir (very, very soft)

He's there,  
The phantom of the opera  
Beware,  
The phantom of the opera

Jazz  
In all your fantasy  
You always knew  
That man and mystery

Bella  
Were both in you

Ambos

And in this labyrinth  
Were night is blind  
The phantom of the opera is

Bella (in duet)

Here  
Jazz (in duet)  
There  
Bella

Inside my mind

The phantom

Sing! My angel of music

Bella

He's there  
The phantom of the opera

Christine starts wailing

Jazz

Sing...  
Sing for me...  
Sing, my angel of music!  
Sing for me!

Terminamos de cantar y nos felicitaron ya que decían que sonaba hermoso estábamos a punto de cantarla pero esta vez en español llamaron a la puerta yendo Esme a abrir y todos saliendo del pequeño cuarto del piano ya que eran los chicos.

— Tocas hermoso Bella — Dijo Edward susurrándome al oído

— Gracias — Contesté algo sonrojada

— Amo tú sonrojo — Dijo esta vez y acaricio mi mejilla hasta que hoy a Alec preguntar por mi salí de mi trance.

Rose y yo ayudamos a Esme a servir la comida, mantuvimos la mayor parte de la comida en una charla referente a como nos habíamos conocido a Jasper, Alice y los Chicos la cena era todo lo contrario de lo que esperaba ya que nunca me había esperado que estuviéramos en la misma mesa entre risas aunque había momentos en los que notaba como Edward y Emmett quería matar a Alec y Félix pero estos les devolvían la mirada lo cual pasaba inadvertido para todos salvo para Rose y para mí.

— Espero que les guste el postre eh preparado un pay de limón con frutas — Dijo Esme todos tomamos una rebanada mientras lo comíamos en silencio hasta que este fue roto.

— Perdona la pregunta Bella pero, el día de ayer Alec dijo que esperaba que hubieras viajado a Phoenix, para estar hoy haya, no quiero ser grosero pero tenía duda — Dijo Carlisle.

Todos en la mesa se tensaron inmediatamente a excepción de los Cullen sabían que ese era un tema tabú para mí en especial hoy….Ya que recordaban como había pasado el día de su cumpleaños triste así como sabían que ahora me encontraba disimulando, estar feliz cuando no lo estaba del todo

— Está bien no te preocupes, es que Alec dijo eso porque hoy se cumplía un año desde….que….murió Aron, uno de mis mejores amigos — Sabían que Aron había sido más que un amigo para mi así como que no deseaba contarles a los Cullen de él o no al menos aún no estaba preparada….

— Lo siento….Bella yo no sabía…— Empezó a disculparse Carlisle

— Tranquilo, está bien — Dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora aunque me sentía peor de lo que aparentaba al parecer Edward se dio cuenta y cambio el tema rápidamente con ayuda de Rose para quitar el ambiente tenso mientras que Alec apretaba mi mano re confortablemente. Terminamos de cenar y pasamos un tiempo en el salón de los Cullen platicando nuestras experiencias así como les contábamos como habíamos planeado subir a Alice y Jasper desde un principio al escenario para la canción que les habíamos compuesto, hasta que eran las once y nos retiramos a nuestra casa al llegar a mi cuarto evadí las preguntas de Rose y el resto solo deseaba tirarme a mi cama y dormir por lo que al llegar a mi cuarto caí en los brazos de Morfeo rápidamente.

**Gracias por su paciencia espero que les guste aunque se que es corto, es el primer capítulo del nuevo año! Los invito a leer si es que aun no la leen una de mis no-tan-nuevas historias se llama The Bionic Woman espero que les guste! Dejen sus ¡Reviews! Acepto quejas y sugueriencias! **

**Au revoir!**

**Bises**


End file.
